(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array substrate for a liquid crystal display, and a method for fabricating the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display is one of flat panel display devices that has been currently used in a most extensive manner. The liquid crystal display has two substrates, and a liquid crystal layer sandwiched between the substrates. One of the substrates is provided with thin film transistors (TFTs), and pixel electrodes. The TFT array substrate is fabricated through forming thin films on the substrate, and repeatedly performing photolithography on the thin films.
The number of masks employed in the photolithography process that represents the number of processing steps becomes to be a critical factor to reduce the production cost. In order to lower the production cost, it is required that the number of masks for the photolithography process should be reduced.